


The insanely sneaky Jared Kleinman

by ZroyBefron



Series: Pushing Hansen [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But for a little, Character Death, For like...five seconds...a week fic time, Forests, Jared was curious and he suffered for it, Orchard, Other, Pushing Daisies AU, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: Wordless, Jared looked at Evan with wide eyes. What did he just witness? Was Evan a secret super hero? Of course this was when Jared was little, they were both little. So it only made sense that he thought like that back then.





	The insanely sneaky Jared Kleinman

Jared had always known of Evan’s ability. Always knew he could bring dead things back to life and kill them again if he touched them a second time. Evan showed Jared himself. It had been their own secret.   
  
A few days maybe weeks after Evan’s dad’s death Jared thought it would be best to get him out of the house and take him to their favorite park area. He knew how much Evan loved the small forest behind the park and wanted to try and get him to smile again. Surprisingly it worked, while also causing Jared to learn Evan’s secret ability.   
  
They had happened upon a dead tree sapling in the middle of the forest. Or rather, it was a medium sized tree who had died do to some parasite or something like that. Jared didn’t quite catch what Evan really said about it. He was to amazed by the fact that the tree grew its leaves once more and looked perfectly healthy just by one simple touch from Evan.   
  
Wordless, Jared looked at Evan with wide eyes. What did he just witness? Was Evan a secret super hero? Of course this was when Jared was little, they were both little. So it only made sense that he thought like that back then. 

As they grew older he learned more about Evan as well. How nervous he as about this power, how if anything stayed alive longer than they should of it would kill someone else or something else in the general area randomly. How Evan had brought his dad back on accident and caused him to die once more.   
  
Evan was a traumatized kid of sorts Jared learned.   
But as they got closer to graduating high school he started to calm a bit. They both found a nice flower shop to work at and the owner was lovely. They even found out Connor Murphy had started to work there before them and he and Evan started to sort of mend their friendship. Things were good, Jared thought. They were almost even perfect.   
  
And that brings us to Jared following Evan through a forest or er….orchard. He noticed how Evan was acting, off and fidgety, and while Evan normally acted this way today it had been very obvious to multiple people meaning something must of been bugging Evan. Jared figured since Connor had been missing since they last saw him the first day it was what was bugging Evan. Now why Evan felt to come here was beyond Jared but he sure did find what he was looking for.   
  
Connor Murphy’s body on the ground, obviously having been there for at least a couple days. Jared quickly hide behind a tree and watched as Evan cautiously bend down and touch the boy’s forehead. Connor breathed, Jared held his breath, Evan ran.   
  
And Jared witnessed it all. Evan Hansen just saved Connor’s life, and before Jared processed what was happening fully, he fell.   
  
Everything was dark.   
And then-   
He woke up. Evan before him, Connor screaming, and Jared breathing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey Booker here! Happy to throw Jared's short part of the Pushing Daisies story at you. As I said they would all be small ficklets. Connor might be next, who knows.  
> For now we have this.
> 
> Also I made a new tumblr recently! You can now find me @Bi-Hansen on tumblr. Due to some...bad misshaps...my other tumblr had to much that bothered me on it so I started fresh. So his me up there if you wanna talk about the au with me! Enjoy.


End file.
